Je t'aime un peu, beaucoup, à la folie endoloris !
by starck29
Summary: L'amour, il en existe de nombreuses déclinaisons et de nombreuses formes différentes. Dans le monde de Harry Potter, on peut en voir et en imaginer de nombreuses variantes différentes, allons les découvrir ensemble. [ réponses à des défis ]
1. Les temps heureux

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Merci à Hermystic, qui sera ma bêta pour ce receuil. Ce receuil sera uniquement un receuil de romance, et tout les défis auxquels ces textes répondront sont défis du forum La gazette des bonbons aux citrons. Celui-ci vient du Drabble tag, il s'agit d'un Sirius/Amélia.  
_

 **Les temps heureux**

Sirius se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il l'avait fait, et elle lui avait dit oui.

-Alors Patmol ?

-Elle a dit oui, Cornedrue, elle a dit oui !

Amélia Bones, la si fière et indépendante préfète-en-chef, lui avait dit oui. Il était, à cet instant, l'homme le plus heureux sur Terre. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il était secrètement amoureux d'elle. Mais à la différence d'un autre gryffondor dont il tairait le nom, il ne l'avait pas poursuivie durant tout ce temps. Ledit Gryffondor était d'ailleurs reparti voir sa belle rousse, pour la troisième fois de la journée, au moins.


	2. Amour piquant

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Merci à Hermystic, qui sera ma bêta pour ce receuil. Voici un Ginny/Pansy, venant du défi Les couples donnés, du forum La gazette des bonbons aux citrons. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et à vendredi !  
_

 **Amour piquant**

Ginny sortit des vestiaires, crevée. Son match venait de se finir, et tout ce qu'elle voulait à présent, c'était retrouvé son lit. Elle transplana chez elle et s'écroula sur son lit, en tout cas c'était ce qu'elle avait cru.

-Bouge Gin', tu m'écrases.

Aucune réponse.

-Très bien. Tu vas bouger tout de suite Virginia, sinon je préviens Ron que tu découches très souvent depuis quelques mois.

La rousse se leva en marmonnant quelques injures pour la serpentarde qui la tourmentait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Virginia, je ne t'ai pas bien entendu.

-Arrête de m'appeler Virginia, Pansy.

-Tiens donc, tu te souviens de moi maintenant ?

-Rictumsempra, murmura Ginny en se saisissant de sa baguette

Pansy commença à rire, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que Ginny lance le contre-sort.

Le lendemain matin, Ginny transplana tôt pour son entraînement. Ses coéquipières savaient qu'elle ne dormait pas sur place la nuit. Le seul qui pouvait mal le prendre était Ron, pour changer.


	3. Réconfort

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Merci à Hermystic, qui sera ma bêta pour ce receuil. Voici un Hermione/Pansy, venant du défi Drabble tag/Femslash,_ _du forum La gazette des bonbons aux citrons. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et à vendredi !_

 **Réconfort**

Pansy s'était réfugiée dans un coin reculé du parc de Poudlard, là où elle espérait que personne ne pourrait la voir. Elle commença à pleurer, ce qu'elle avait été forcée de faire durant les dernières vacances la dégoûtait. Cette chose qui se faisait appeler seigneur et maître l'avait forcée à tuer des moldus. Toute une famille, dont deux sœurs. Elles avaient sept et onze ans, elle se souvenait encore de leurs cris de terreur, ils la hantaient. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à Hermione ou à Milicent. Elle se contentait de pleurer piteusement dans un endroit isolé.

Elle entendit quelqu'un arriver derrière elle et passer ses bras autour d'elle pour la consoler. Cette personne, dont elle se doutait de l'identité, rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille.

-Je sais tout Pansy, tu n'avais pas le choix.

-On a toujours le choix Hermione, répondit la serpentarde, j'aurais dû …

-Tu aurais dû quoi Pansy ? Renier ta famille et te faire tuer sur un coup de tête ?

-Ça aurait peut-être été plus simple Hermione.

Elle sentit les bras de son amante se desserrer.

-Espèce d'idiote, murmura-t-elle, si tu étais morte … Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi Pansy. Ils t'ont forcée à le faire, tu n'avais pas le choix.

-Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si jamais … ils me demandent de recommencer ?

-On a une chambre d'amis à la maison, si jamais les choses dégénèrent.

-Hermione ? demanda la vert-et-argent incrédule

-Je te laisserais bien dormir dans ma chambre mais mes parents ne voudront jamais.

-Hermione, murmura Pansy avant de commencer à pleurer.

Elle se retourna avant de se jeter sur elle, les faisant tomber au sol. Hermione commença à lui caresser les cheveux pour la consoler tout en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants à l'oreille, elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle.


	4. Sacrifice

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Merci à Hermystic, qui sera ma bêta pour ce receuil._ _Ce texte a été écrit pour le Drabble tag/Femslash du forum La gazette des bonbons aux citrons. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !  
_

 **Sacrifice**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Lily se rendit compte de la précarité de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle était enchaînée au fond du cachot des Malefoy. Lestrange l'avait capturée lors de la dernière mission de l'Ordre, alors qu'elle protégeait Remus. Elle espérait que ses amis s'en étaient sortis. La rousse releva la tête en entendant la porte du cachot s'ouvrir, c'était elle : Narcissa Malefoy. L'aristocrate s'approcha d'elle, leva sa baguette et lui lança un doloris, alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Lorsque la blonde leva le sort, Lily s'écroula au sol,remblant de tous ses membres, terrassée par la douleur. Elle ne prêta pas attention au départ de la blonde.

La nuit suivante, un bruit réveilla la Gryffondore, il s'agissait d'une explosion. Quelqu'un avait attaqué le manoir Malefoy ? Mais dans quel but ? Lily vit Narcissa entrer dans le cachot et la libérer d'un coup de baguette. Elle se rattrapa avant de toucher le sol, mais elle était trop faible pour marcher toute seule. Aussi la blonde la releva, passa l'un de ses deux bras sous ceux de la rousse, et l'un de ceux de cette dernière derrière sa tête. Elles commencèrent à marcher, un pas après l'autre, en silence. Elles grimpèrent les escaliers, traversèrent le hall, et ouvrirent la grande porte du manoir. Lily découvrit de l'autre côté James, Sirius, Remus, Alice et Marlène. Sirius s'avança alors que Remus et Alice s'éloignèrent pour surveiller les environs.

-Ce que tu viens de faire Cissy, lui dit son cousin, aucun de nous ne l'oublieras. Viens avec nous, maintenant.

Plusieurs mangemorts transplanèrent, sous le regard stupéfait de Narcissa. Il l'avait piégée, il savait. Remus et Alice avaient la baguette tendue vers leurs ennemis, tout comme James et Marlène. La Serpentarde poussa Lily dans les bras de Sirius, et après un dernier regard pour sa bien-aimée, elle tua le premier mangemort. Son geste déclencha les hostilités, mais tous purent fuir assez vite. Tous sauf elle. La blonde avait tué trois des six mangemorts et stupéfixé Lucius. Sa vie s'était arrêtée le jour où elle l'avait épousé. Elle tua un quatrième mangemort et se retrouva face à Rogue. Leurs sorts s'entrechoquèrent, peu importe les conséquences elle était heureuse de sa fin. Rogue esquivait tous ses sorts sans contre-attaquer, il était meilleur potionniste que duelliste. Elle était tombée amoureuse de la rousse durant sa septième année, malgré leurs cinq années d'écarts. Elle était acculée, mais rien n'était plus dangereux qu'un animal acculé. Elle aimait ses yeux, et son caractère tellement gryffondorien. Rogue la toucha au bras, mais un autre sort la toucha au ventre, une lueur verte … Bellatrix …

-Adieu Lily.


	5. Amour interdit

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Merci à Hermystic, qui sera ma bêta pour ce receuil. Aujourd'hui je vous poste un Harry/Flora, il s'agit de Flora Carrow, la soeur jumelle d'Hestia. Comment ça cela ne vous aide pas ? Bon j'avoue, il s'agit d'un personnage que très peu de gens connaissent mais pour une raison obscur je suis fan d'elle ( et de sa soeur bien évidemment ). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !  
_

 **Amour interdit**

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il sentit un poids chaud sur son ventre, elle bougeait décidément beaucoup en dormant, se dit-il. Il enleva délicatement sa main, en prenant garde à ne pas la réveiller, puis il se leva. Il était encore tôt, la plupart des élèves devaient encore dormir. Le Gryffondor s'habilla, et entendit du bruit venant de leur lit.

-Tu t'en vas ? lui demanda la voix endormie

-Si elle ne me voit pas dans la salle commune avant que nous allions manger, Hermione vas se poser des questions.

-J'en ai marre de cette relation secrète Harry, pourquoi tu ne veux pas que les autre le sache ? Tu n'agissais pas comme ça avec Chang.

-Parce que … Flora … Je ne veux pas te perdre. Voldemort est prêt à tuer les gens qui me sont proches pour m'atteindre. Queudver a tué Cédric sans la moindre hésitation et Bellatrix Lestrange a tué Sirius. Je ne veux pas que tu sois la prochaine Flora.

-Harry …, murmura-t-elle

-Quand tout ça seras fini Harry, tu leur diras ?

-Bien sûr Flora, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras, mais attend-toi à ce que tous ne t'accueillent pas avec joie.

-Merci Harry.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes enlacés, avant que Harry ne retourne dans son dortoir. Durant toute la journée, il ne cessa pas de l'observer, mais elle semblait désespérée, triste et désespérée. Ce qui affecta aussi le Gryffondor durant leur entraînement de Quidditch. Après le dîner, Harry rejoignit la salle dans laquelle ils se retrouvaient tous les soirs. Grâce à Dobby, l'endroit avait été rendu impénétrable afin qu'ils soient les seuls à en avoir l'accès. Lorsqu'il passa la porte, il découvrit Flora en pleurs, le bras en sang. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Flora ?

-Parkinson et Nott, ils savent pour nous. Ils m'ont piégés ce matin … et …

-C'est eux qui t'ont fait ça ?

-Oui, murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots, ils savent … pour nous deux … je suis désolée, Harry

-Ce n'est pas grave Flora, mais promet-toi que tu ne retourneras plus dans le même dortoir qu'eux.

-C'est promis Harry.

-Merci Flora.

Sur son bras était écrit, enfin, gravé dans sa peau : « TRAÎTRESSE ».


	6. Lily Luna Potter

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Merci à Hermystic, qui sera ma bêta pour ce receuil. Aujourd'hui je vous poste un Lily Luna / Rose, il vient du Générateur de fanfiction multi-fandom, du forum La gazette des bonbons aux citrons. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !_

 **Lily Luna Potter**

Chers auteurs de fanfictions,

Je suis, contrairement à la grande majorité de ma famille, très contente de ce que vous écrivez sur nous. Mais s'il vous plaît, arrêtez de nous mettre en couple, Rose et moi, avec Malefoy junior. Il est à mon frère, et vous voyez très bien duquel je veux parler ! Compris ? De la même manière papa est très heureux avec maman, et elle ne le drogue pas avec un filtre d'amour. Papa n'a pas non plus de complexe d'Œdipe, et puis c'est qui d'abord cet Œdipe ? Papa et maman sont très heureux ensemble, j'en suis la preuve vivante ! Faites attention, maman est une très bonne prof de duel.

Concernant les parents de Rosie, faites en ce que vous voulez. Ils l'ont faite pleurer, alors je ne les connaît plus. J'adore les histoires où oncle Ron se marie avec Mr Malefoy ou Ombrage et celles où tante Hermione est amoureuse de Voldemort. Rosie trouve mon comportement puéril, mais ils l'ont blessée. Rosie et moi nous nous aimons, et il y a quelques semaines, elle a trouvé le courage de leurs dire. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi anéantie avant. C'est une super fille, ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ça. Je l'entend qui rentre, elle ne doit pas savoir que je vous écrit.

Amicalement, Lily Luna Potter

*cache la lettre*

PS : Le comportement de Lily est puéril, mais elle me rend heureuse. C'est le plus important dans une relation non ? Et mon nom c'est Rose Potter désormais, plus Weasley. Et je vis chez les parents de Lily en attendant que nous puissions trouver un studio toute les deux. Ces parents savent ce que nous faisons, et l'acceptent, eux.

PPS : Oh que oui nous savons ce que vous faites les filles. Mais contrairement à mon idiot de frère, ce qui compte pour Harry et moi c'est que vous vous aimiez. C'est compris les auteurs ?

PPPS : Continuez d'écrire tout ce que vous voulez sur internète, je vous adore vous les moldus. Arrêtez juste de me ''chipper'' avec n'importe qui, Mollynette me fait une crise de jalousie à chaque fois.


	7. Il pleut

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Merci à Hermystic, qui sera ma bêta pour ce receuil. Aujourd'hui je vous poste un Pansy/Daphnée, il vient du Générateur de fanfiction multi-fandom, du forum La gazette des bonbons aux citrons. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !_

 **Il pleut**

Pansy s'effondra en larmes en lisant les gros titres de la Gazette des sorciers, elle … elle avait mal. Elle se souvenait de ce qu'elles avaient vécu à Poudlard, ensemble. C'était durant leur sixième année qu'elles avaient commencé à se voir, à cause de Drago et de Weasley, la première fois après la victoire de Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Weasley et Brown s'étaient embrassés dans leur salle commune. Elles s'étaient croisées au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie, et avaient instauré un statue quo.

Pansy se releva et sécha ses larmes, elle lui aurait probablement ri au nez si elle l'avait vue. La brune s'habilla et se rendit à Poudlard. Qui aurait cru qu'elle y reviendrait dans de telles conditions ? Durant le chemin qui séparait le portail d'entrée de l'école, elle se remémora tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait d'elles deux Elle se souvenait de leur premier baiser, du moment où elles avaient mis un terme à leur relation après la mort de Dumbledore, et de la bataille finale. Cette nuit-là les avait changée, bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. En traversant le parc, Pansy rencontra Daphnée. La blonde avait été sa première amie, et sa confidente, avant de devenir depuis plusieurs mois son amante. Mais elle tenait à garder cette relation secrète, ses parents ne l'accepteraient pas, et Astoria se mariait le mois prochain, sa sœur ne voulait pas d'une dispute familiale maintenant. Daphnée serra son amante dans ses bras, se retenant de l'embrasser. Toutes deux se dirigèrent vers le bureau de professeur Chourave. Lorsqu'elles y entrèrent, madame Pomfresh était là, vêtue de noir. Toutes trois empruntèrent la cheminée du professeur de Botanique avant de se séparer. Il pleuvait, Pansy remarqua que bon nombre de Gryffondors étaient venus, leur lionne était morte Les deux Serpentardes se placèrent en retrait de la foule, et hors de portée des Gryffondors. Elle avait vu au premier rang Potter, McGonagall et Weasley.


	8. Ronflaks et peinture

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Merci à Hermystic, qui sera ma bêta pour ce receuil. Aujourd'hui je vous poste un Dominique/Luna, il vient du défi des Ships farfelus, du forum La gazette des bonbons aux citrons. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !_

 **Ronflaks et peinture**

La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'était lors de la naissance de Lily Luna, sa cousine. Elle était tout juste rentrée d'Amérique du Sud, encore à la recherche de ces ronflaks cornus. Puis ensuite les années avaient passé, et lorsque Dominique avait fini ses sept années d'études à Poudlard, elle l'avait retrouvée, sa Luna.

Ce soir-là, elle avait mis sa belle robe noire et elle l'avait rejointe dans son appartement. De toutes ses cousines, Dominique était la seule à ne s'être jamais vue comme une princesse attendant le prince charmant, enfin, il y avait aussi la fière et indépendante Rose Weasley. Mais avoir Hermione Granger-Weasley comme mère était aussi de la triche, non ?

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux femmes pour s'embrasser, encore et encore. Depuis, le feu qui les consumait ne cessait de grandir. Il évoluait au fil des explorations des deux femmes qui se découvraient au quotidien. Afin de vivre, Dominique peignait tandis que Luna cherchait une nouvelle créature extraordinaire. Mais les ronflaks cornus revenaient souvent, les conduisant régulièrement en Amérique du Sud. Dans ses bagages, Dominique avait juste le strict minimum en plus de ses quelques toiles, de ses pinceaux et de sa peinture. Leur vie était simple, mais elle leur suffisait.


	9. Un brin de tendresse

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Merci à Hermystic, qui sera ma bêta pour ce receuil. Aujourd'hui je vous poste un Hermione/Katie du défi des Ships farfelus, du forum La gazette des bonbons aux citrons. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !_

 **Un brin de tendresse**

Elles avaient commencé à se fréquenter durant la septième année de Hermione, après la guerre. En tant que préfète-en-chef, elle pouvait sortir plus facilement de Poudlard, en plus elle avait la cape de Harry et Rusard était parti en retraite. Elles se retrouvaient au bar d'Abelforth certains soirs, discutant simplement. Beaucoup de gens étaient au courant, mais elles étaient beaucoup trop mignonnes ensemble pour que quelqu'un leur crache dessus. À part Ron, mais ça avait fini par passer. Parfois, Katie était un peu plus provocatrice, et Hermione répondait. Quelques allusions à des potentielles fessées avaient parfois fusé, mais rien de plus, officiellement comme officieusement. La lionne finit major de sa promo et commença à travailler au ministère, en tant qu'avocate spécialiste en droit familial. Et puis un soir, Hermione avait revêtu sa plus belle tenue, Katie venait dîner chez elle. Pour l'occasion, elle portait une magnifique robe rouge, et elle avait lissé ses cheveux. Katie pouvait être très joueuses parfois, alors la première chose qu'elle fit en arrivant chez Hermione ce fut de lui métamorphoser des oreilles de chat et de refaire friser ses cheveux. Tu es mieux comme ça, qu'elle lui avait dit. Elles dînèrent tranquillement, puis Hermione lança un slow sur un vieux tourne-disque avant de se tourner vers Katie. Sous le regard surpris de la joueuse de Quidditch, elle l'invita à danser. Katie se cala contre la lionne et lui : " Laisse-moi m'endormir contre toi ce soir, à l'abri du monde dans tes bras. "


	10. Lost Paradise

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Merci à Hermystic, qui sera ma bêta pour ce receuil. Aujourd'hui je vous poste un Flora/Padma, il vient du défi des Ships farfelus, du forum La gazette des bonbons aux citrons. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !_

 **Lost Paradise**

Elles avaient été victimes de cette guerre, toutes les deux. Elles avaient été retenues prisonnières durant plusieurs mois au manoir Malefoy. Depuis, elles en avaient été changées, plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant pour elles. Aucune des deux n'avait refait de septième année à Poudlard, et après la bataille finale, toute deux avaient coupé les ponts avec leurs amis et familles respectives. Cela avait été très dur, mais elles en avaient besoin. Cela, Flora et Padma le savaient très bien. Ce matin-là, Padma s'était encore une fois réveillée en pleurs, à cause d'un cauchemar. Elle en faisait encore assez régulièrement, que ce soit de leur captivité chez les Malefoy ou de la dernière bataille. Elle descendit dans la cuisine après avoir réactivé ses boucliers d'occulumencie, pour ne pas laisser transparaître ses émotions. Lorsque Padma arriva, elle vit Flora était déjà attablée, en train de se faire griller des toasts.

\- Je me doute que tu ne veux pas en parler, mais je ne peux pas te laisser dans cet état … Alors baisse tes boucliers, dit doucement Flora en la regardant avec tendresse, s'il te plaît.

\- C'était durant notre captivité, finit par révéler la Serdaigle d'une voix tremblotante, j'ai revu … Bellatrix. Tu es au courant que Lovegood s'est suicidée hier ? Je crois que ça a réveillé tous ces souvenirs, que j'aimerais effacer de ma mémoire, finit-elle la voix brisée.

-On s'en sortira, lui dit Flora en se levant et en la prenant dans ses bras, ensemble.


	11. Des larmes

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Merci à Hermystic, qui sera ma bêta pour ce receuil. Aujourd'hui je vous poste un Harry/Luna, il vient du Concours 200 points, du forum La gazette des bonbons aux citrons. Il fallait écrire sur le fait de pleurer. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !_

 **Des larmes**

Harry et Luna s'étaient connus durant la première année de la Serdaigle à Poudlard. Lorsque Harry s'était senti isolé à cause des évènements de la chambre des secrets, il avait trouvé une amie en la personne de Luna. Ils avaient vécu les mêmes choses, et avaient les mêmes démons. Elle l'avait également aidé durant ses étés chez les Dursley, ses lettres avaient été l'une des choses qui lui avait permis de ne pas sombrer. Ils s'étaient également compris, durant l'année suivante. Le soir de la rentrée, Harry avait bien vu depuis la table de Gryffondor que Luna n'allait pas bien. Elle était à la limite d'éclater en sanglots. Il avait attendu que les préfets les raccompagnent à leur salle commune pour s'esquiver et retrouver la blonde. Elle avait une certaine fierté, se refusant à pleurer devant les autres. Le rouge-et-or la retrouva au septième étage, dans la Salle sur demande. Lorsqu'elle le vit, la bleu-et-bronze se jeta dans ses bras et commença à pleurer. Elle avait les jambes tremblantes et bégayait. Harry les fit s'asseoir dans l'un des canapés, toujours en la gardant dans ses bras, se doutant de ce qui avait pu se passer.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Luna ? lui demanda-t-il

Les détraqueurs, murmura-t-elle, dans … dans le train.

La pauvre, songea Harry, elle avait dû revoir la mort de sa mère. Il commença à lui caresser les cheveux et à lui répéter des mots réconfortant à l'oreille pour la consoler. Peu à peu, elle arrêta de pleurer, alors que Harry se demandait si elle pourrait survivre à cette année.

Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie Luna, lui dit Harry une fois qu'elle eut arrêté de pleurer

Ne me laisse pas Harry, s'il te plaît

Jamais Luna, je t'en fais la promesse.

Finalement, tous les deux avaient survécu à cette année, et à la suivante. Durant leur cinquième année, ils avaient eu besoin de l'autre plus que jamais. À cause du ministère, ils s'étaient retrouvés plus tristes et seuls que jamais. Mais lorsque l'A.D. avait été capturée par Ombrage et la brigade inquisitoriale, cela avait été pire que tout le reste. Les retenues d'Ombrage ne faisaient que les affaiblir d'avantage. Et pour Luna, qui avait toujours eu une certaine fragilité d'esprit, cela avait bien failli la tuer. Après chaque retenue, Harry devait la consoler et très souvent l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh avait fini par aller en parler à Ombrage, mais cela ne servit à rien. Au contraire, la grande inquisitrice reprocha à la Serdaigle d'être allée se plaindre d'une punition qu'elle avait amplement méritée. Une chose qui avait fait enrager Harry lorsqu'il l'avait su. Grâce à l'aide de Harry et Ginny, Luna réussit à ne pas sombrer encore une fois. Et à la fin de l'année, Harry se rendit compte des véritables sentiments qu'il avait pour son amie bleu-et-bronze. Mais il ne pouvait pas, pas avec Voldemort qui voulait le tuer, encore moins après la mort de Sirius.

Il ne lui dit ces véritables sentiments qu'après la bataille de Poudlard, et ce fut la première fois que le Gryffondor vit son amie, où plutôt petite-amie, désormais, verser des larmes de bonheur.


	12. Les deux aigles

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Merci à Hermystic, qui sera ma bêta pour ce receuil. Aujourd'hui je vous poste un Orla/Luna, il vient du Drabble tag/Femslash, du forum La gazette des bonbons aux citrons. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !_

 **Les deux aigles**

Orla Quirke était l'archétype même des Serdaigles : studieuse, calme et effacée. Elle ne se souciait guère de ce qu'il se passait dans sa propre maison, ou dans les autres. Mais ce soir-là, les chose étaient différentes. La guerre était finie et elle était désormais orpheline, ses parents étaient morts quelques jours avant la bataille de Poudlard dans les cachots du manoir Yaxley. La cinquième année arrivait petit à petit à surmonter son chagrin, mais cela se voyait encore physiquement, et dans ses gestes, que cela était récent. Régulièrement, les autres élèves pouvaient voir des traces de larmes sur ses joues. Elle avait coupé aux épaules ses boucles brunes, comme pour marquer un nouveau départ. La cinquième année toqua à la porte de la chambre de Luna, et se jeta sur la blonde lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement et passionnément, et elles finirent par s'effondrer sur le lit de la blonde, nichées dans les bras l'une de l'autre. La plus jeune dévora son aînée du regard et lui dit : « Je t'aime Luna, je t'aime maintenant et pour toujours.

-Orla, murmura l'aîné.

-Je ne veux plus vivre sans toi ma Luna, alors s'il te plaît … reste toujours auprès de moi.

-Pour toujours et à jamais, lui répondit la blonde

-J'ai peur, peur du regard des autres, de ce qu'ils pourraient dire … ou faire.

-Moi aussi j'ai peur Orla, mais tant que nous sommes ensemble … nous serons plus fortes qu'eux. »

Cette nuit-là fut l'une de leurs plus belles nuits aux yeux de la plus jeune, elles étaient faites pour être ensemble.


	13. Un secret

**Un secret**

Lily Luna transplana dans une ruelle londonienne, petite et sombre. Elle sonna à une porte et attendit qu'elle s'ouvre. Elle entra et sauta dans les bras de son petit-ami. Ses cheveux virèrent naturellement en un rouge écarlate en accord avec ses joues. Il les fit entrer dans sa maison, et bascula la blonde pour la porter comme une princesse. Il n'en revenait toujours pas que ce béguin de gamine qu'elle avait eu pour lui se soit transformé en ça. Chacun des enfants Weasley avait eu à un moment donné sa période " Love Teddy ", de Victoire à Lily Luna, même Rose. Mais il s'était agi pour toutes d'un béguin d'enfant, sauf pour Lily Luna. Ils vivaient leur relation secrètement, ils s'étaient mis en couple juste après que Teddy et Victoire aient rompu. Personne n'était au courant, y compris Rose et Louis. Cela allait bientôt faire trois ans qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et après la rencontre de Scorpius avec le clan Weasley en entier, Lily Luna tenait encore moins à dévoiler leur relation. Comme quoi, pensa la blonde dans les bras de Teddy, sa relation allait rester secrète encore quelques temps.


	14. Amitié

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

 _Note d'Auteur :_ _Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du vol de défi du forum La gazette des bonbons aux citrons, je devais écrire un OS dans lequel Astoria Greengrass était réparti à Gryffondor. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

 **Amitié**

\- _GRYFFONDOR !_

Cela faisait déjà quatre ans, qu'elle avait été répartie à Gryffondor, mais ce cauchemar revenait encore parfois hanter ses nuits. La première nuit avait été particulièrement difficile, mais ensuite, elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Ginny, l'une des filles de son dortoir, et avec Collin. Elle avait vécu les quatres années suivantes au grès de l'éternel bazar que pouvait mettre Harry Potter et ses deux acolytes de toujours : Ron Weasley, le frère de Ginny, et Hermione Granger. D'abord un basilic, puis des détraqueurs et un évadé d'Azkaban, le tournoi des trois sorciers et le meilleur pour la fin : le département des mystères. Astoria y avait été, elle aussi, et avait vu Sirius passer à travers le voile. Mais cette répartition lui avait également beaucoup coûtée ces quatres dernières années. Sa famille lui avait tourné le dos, même Daphnée, alors qu'elles avaient toujours été tellement proches. Parkinson, l'une des amies de Malefoy, l'avait même attaquée plusieurs fois en traître. Heureusement, elle avait toujours pu compter sur Ginny pour la défendre, Collin étant la voix de la raison de leur petit trio, et aujourd'hui elle allait pouvoir lui rendre l'appareil.

Cette cinquième année était beaucoup plus éprouvante que les précédentes, maintenant que le retour de Voldemort était officiel. Le frère de Ginny, Ron, passait son temps collé à Lavande Brown, une fille de son année, délaissant totalement Hermione et Harry. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs devenue plus distante envers les autres lions, au désespoir de Harry qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Astoria en parla à Ginny, un soir peu avant Noël.

\- Je suis … Je suis amoureuse d'Hermione. Je m'en suis rendu compte l'année dernière, après le département des Mystères.

Astoria resta pantoise, ne s'attendant pas à ce que la rousse lui avoue ça.

\- S'il te plaît Astoria, reprit Ginny, promet-moi que tu ne lui diras rien. Je ne veux pas … que les autres …

\- Ginny ! hurla Collin qui venait d'arriver, Hermione est à l'infirmerie. Parkinson et Greengrass lui sont tombé dessus en traître après l'arithmancie.

Ginny partit en courant vers l'infirmerie, laissant Collin et Astoria derrière elle. Une fois arrivée dans l'antre de Madame Pomfresh, la rousse découvrit Hermione, inconsciente, le bras droit dans le platre. Harry était là lui aussi, attendant que leur amie se réveille. Pendant ce temps, Astoria était restée avec Collin, pour lui parler de ce que Ginny lui avait dit. Il devait savoir, elle était leur amie, et elle allait avoir besoin d'eux.

Hermione se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, mais ni Parkinson ni Greengrass ne furent punies. Ginny devint plus distante avec Hermione, à tel point qu'elle commençait à sombrer dans une lente dépression. Astoria la voyait dépérir à petit feu, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour l'aider. Noël arriva, Astoria le passa chez Collin, et n'appris qu'à la rentrée ce qu'il s'était passé le soir du nouvel an. Mais durant ces vacances, elle avait discuté avec Collin de ce qui arrivait à leur amie. Et ils étaient tout deux arrivés à la même conclusion : Ginny avait besoin d'Hermione, sinon elle ne remonterait jamais la pente. Et pour cela, Astoria avait un plan. Mais pour cela, elle allait avoir besoin d'Harry. Elle lui expliqua toute l'histoire dans la salle sur demande.

\- Je n'en reviens pas, lui dit Harry une fois qu'elle eut finie de tout lui expliquer, Ginny et Hermione …

\- Je sais que ça doit-être dûr à entendre pour toi Harry, mais …

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Astoria, coupa le brun, tu as besoin de mon aide pour quoi ?

\- Si Ginny ne lui dit pas ce qu'elle ressent une bonne fois pour toute, je ne sais pas si elle y survivra Harry. Je vais demander à Ginny de me retrouver dans la serre numéro 3, tu diras la même chose à Hermione, et tâche de rester le plus vague possible.

\- Tu veux les forcer à ce retrouver seule ? Ne vous seriez-vous pas trompée de maison Miss Greengrass ?

\- Pas plus que vous Mr Potter.

Ils partirent au bout de quelques secondes dans un fou rire.

Finalement, leur plan réussi, et Hermione et Ginny s'embrassèrent la semaine suivante. Mais tapis dans l'ombre, personne ne remarquait qu'un élève manquait plusieurs repas pour réparer une mystérieuse armoire dans la salle sur demande.


	15. La plus grosse erreur de sa vie

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

 _Note d'Auteur :_ _Texte écrit pour un défi du forum La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons, le Hate Eight. Il est particulièrement sombre, et déconseillé aux âmes sensibles. J'espère qu'il plaira à ceux qui le liront, n'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir et bonne lecture !_

 **La plus grosse erreur de sa vie**

La guerre était finie, et elle en avait payé le prix fort. Elle avait choisi le mauvais camps et … elle avait tout perdu. Elle avait été exilée loin de son pays, tout comme la plupart des Serpentards, après une incarcération préventive à Azkaban pour eux tous. Si elle avait osé contredire ces parents, elle … elle n'aurait pas été jetée loin de chez elle. La plupart des autres verts-et-argents avaient subi le même sort. Pansy avait été exilée en Mongolie, Théo aux États-Unis, sa sœur en France, et pour elle … Le ministère lui avait trouvé une famille dans la Chine sorcière, héritière de l'empire Ming. Au milieu de ces villes colorées et de ces paysages sauvages elle aurait put trouver la paix intérieure. Ils les avaient séparés, sa sœur et elle, les envoyant chacune à une extrémité du globe. Et … ce qu'il lui arriva là-bas … Sa prétendue famille la vendit à une maison de nobles, comme concubine. Une façon un peu plus polie de dire prostituée tout simplement. Elle y avait passé un nombre incalculable de mois, subissant tout les désirs et les fantasmes de cette famille. On ne lui demandait jamais son avis, mais on l'humiliait régulièrement. Elle avait vécu parmi les pires horreurs au monde. On l'avait violée, fouettée, affamée. La plupart des hommes de cette famille l'utilisait pour leur plaisir. Mais un jour, il arriva ce qu'elle redoutait depuis son arrivée dans cet enfer : elle n'eut plus ces règles. Elle ne réussi pas à le cacher très longtemps malheureusement, et … ils la firent avorter de force, pour éviter de subir la honte d'avoir engendré un bâtard. Ils la rendirent également stérile par la même occasion, puis la jetèrent à la rue. Ce furent des souffrances inimaginables. Durant l'année qui suivit, elle vécut misérablement, essayant de subsister tout en sauvant les filles qui subissaient les même chose qu'elle. Lorsqu'il la retrouva, elle avait prit sous son aile une petiote de dix ans, vendu par son père comme esclave pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces d'un politique local. La gamine n'avait plus de famille, lorsque la brune l'avait retrouvée errant dans les rues de la capitale chinoise. Elles avaient fait un petit bout de chemin ensemble, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la sauve de cet enfer.

Il la ramena chez lui, en Roumanie, avec la petite. Ils l'élevèrent comme leur fille. Ils vécurent plusieurs mois ainsi, elle remontait tout doucement la pente, et ils veillaient sur leur fille. La pauvre petite en faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits, et ne parlait que le strict minimum. Elle n'osait rien demander, ces salauds … l'avait brisée jusqu'au bout. C'était à en déchirer le cœur, de la voir dans cet état. Mais malheureusement, elle perdit sa maman beaucoup trop vite. La brune était morte, d'une maladie qu'elle avait attrapée en Asie lorsqu'elle était dans la rue. Les médecins n'avaient pas put la soigner, ils avaient tout tenté pour la sauver, en vain. Charlie, la seule personne à l'avoir réellement aimée, avec leur fille, la fit enterrer en Roumanie.

 _Ci-gît Flora Johanna Carrow._

 _Une femme et une mère partie trop tôt._

L'enterrement fut sobre, mais presque personne ne vint. Il y avait Charlie, leur fille, les Weasley/Potter et Hestia, la sœur jumelle de Flora exilée en France.

Dans les mois qui suivirent, la seule chose qui permit au roux de ne pas s'enfoncer ce fut leur fille. Elle avait encore besoin de lui, et lui d'elle. Ils avancèrent tout les deux dans cette vie sombre et cruelle. Charlie se rapprocha un petit peu plus de sa famille en Angleterre, et sympathisa avec Hestia. La Serpentarde avait changé après l'enterrement, elle avait expliqué au rouquin qu'elle ne supportait pas de la revoir dans chaque miroir qu'elle utilisait.

Leur vie avait irrémédiablement changée, mais était-ce pour le pire ou le meilleur ? C'était à eux dans décider.

Fin


	16. Un autre futur

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

 _Note d'Auteur :_ _Merci à Hermystic qui se charge de la correction de ce receuil. Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'un défi du forum La gazette des bonbons aux citrons, il s'agit du Générateur de fanfictions. Je devais écrire sur un Scorlily, avec Ginny Weasley, un dark!harry et l'un de mes personnages devait être la fille de Bellatrix Lestrange. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !_

 **Un autre futur**

La bataille de Poudlard avait été très coûteuse en vies, aussi bien chez les vainqueurs que chez les vaincus. Du côté des mangemorts, tout le cercle intérieur de Voldemort était mort exception faite de Bellatrix Lestrange et de Lucius Malefoy. Après cette bataille, le monde sorcier avait cru que tout serait fini et que tout irait pour le mieux. Mais, il fallait croire que l'horcruxe avait fait trop de dégâts. Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier, s'était détourné de la lumière. Il mit à genoux le ministère de la magie après la libération de Poudlard, et l'avait dissout pour recréer une monarchie absolue, s'aidant des créatures magiques et des restes de l'aristocratie sorcière. Le brun avait fait libérer Bellatrix Lestrange et conclut une alliance avec la famille Malefoy. Il fit de Lucius Malefoy son premier ministre et épousa Susan Bones. Il abandonna Bella dans une maison close, de même que Ginevra Weasley. La première pour éviter qu'elle ne tente de le détrôner et la seconde en guise d'avertissement pour sa famille. Il eut un fils avec Susan Bones, qu'il appela Lancelot Galahad Gauvain. Mais quelques années plus tard, il engendra une bâtarde à Bellatrix Lestrange, qu'il récupéra et pour faire bonne mesure : il exécuta Bellatrix sur la place principale du Chemin de Traverse. Il éleva cette fillette comme la sienne, avec Susan. La petite ne sut jamais qui était sa véritable mère. Elle grandit et alla à Poudlard, chez les Serpentards. Elle avait reçu une éducation dure et exigeante, tout comme son frère.

La première fois qu'elle rencontra Scorpius Hypérion Malefoy, ce fut dans les jours qui suivirent la répartition. Ce fut le blond qui vint lui parler avec un regard plein d'arrogance un midi dans la salle commune.

Alors Princesse, on se permet d'ignorer un héritier de la maison Malefoy ?

Je ne me mélange pas au bas-peuple, Scorpidiot, et ne me parle pas de cette manière … tu sais qui je suis non ? Sur une simple demande, ta famille sera brisée, de manière … permanente. Passe une bonne journée quand même.

Puis elle partit pour leur prochain cours, le laissant pantois. Mais quelques jours plus tard, un autre élève, plus âgé, essaya de l'embrasser. Bien mal lui en pris, son père perdit son emploi le lendemain, sa mère fut incarcérée à Azkaban à vie et la plus âgée de ces deux sœurs mourut d'un tragique accident dans le Londres moldu. Un malade mental, d'après l'enquête, l'avait poussée sous un train.

Durant les deux années qui suivirent, les deux blonds s'ignorèrent et ne se reparlèrent plus. Jusqu'à ce que les aurors, sous la direction de Cormac McLaggen, démantèlent un vaste réseau de résistance. Ginny Weasley, Neville Londubat, Minerva McGonagall, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Seamus Finnigan, Aurora Sinistra, John Dawlish, Michael Corner et même Astoria Malefoy, tous furent arrêtés. Et le verdict fut sans appel : condamnation à mort par baiser du détraqueur.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle descendit dans la Salle Commune, Lily Luna remarqua que le blond y était déjà.

Il faut qu'on parle, lui dit-il, maintenant.

Il avait le visage pâle et les yeux rougis.

Sauve ma mère, lui dit-il, je … je ferais tout ce que tu voudras.

Avec un simple geste j'ai déjà tout ce que je veux Malefoy. Tu ne m'intéresse pas.

LILY attend !

Tu n'en as pas marre de hurler tout le temps ? Personnellement tu me casses les pieds. Au revoir.

Mais finalement, Astoria Greengrass fut épargnée et à la place elle fut transférée à Azkaban pour y passer le reste de ces jours. Alors que pour les autres condamnés …

 _Flashback_

 _Lily Luna s'était rendue à l'exécution de ceux qui avaient tentés de renverser son père. Une immense plate forme en bois avait été installée sur la place principale du chemin de traverse. Le bourreau amena les prisonniers, tous menottés et dans leur uniforme de prisonniers. Il les installa sur des sortes de sièges, où il les y accrocha. Une fois cela fait, ses deux assistants firent venir le détraqueur. La créature s'approcha du premier condamné, Seamus Finnigan. Il mit sa main froide et rugueuse sur son cou et commença à l'embrasser. Le corps du Gryffondor pâlit progressivement, de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que le détraqueur le relâche. Puis il passa au second condamné : Ginevra Molly Weasley._

 _Fin du Flashback_

Les deux Serpentards continuèrent de s'ignorer jusqu'à la fin de leurs études. Et jusqu'à ce qu'une alliance soit nouée entre Harry James Potter, roi de Grande-Bretagne, et Lord Lucius Abraxas Malefoy. Tous les deux craignaient une trahison de la part de l'autre. Alors pour éviter ce fait, ils décidèrent de nouer une alliance en mariant deux héritiers de leur branche principale : Lily Luna Potter et Scorpius Hypérion Malefoy.


	17. Manipulation

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

 _Note d'Auteur :_ _Merci à Hermystic qui se charge de la correction de ce receuil. Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'un défi du forum La gazette des bonbons aux citrons, le Défis alphabétique multi-fandom. Je devais écrire un drabble avec les mots cerise, célibat et célèbre dedans. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !_

 **Manipulation**

Narcissa recula de quelques pas sous la violence du coup. C'était le pompon, la cerise sur le gâteau comme disait les moldus. Elle l'avait soutenu, toutes ces années, depuis leur mariage. Et lui, il la jetait comme une vielle chaussette qu'il aurait donné à un de leurs elfes. Ils s'étaient aimés, en tout cas c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé. Mais il fallait croire que non, qu'elle n'avait été qu'un pion pour lui. Lucius aimait manipuler les gens, depuis toujours, c'était pour cela qu'il s'était lancé en politique, mais de là à pouvoir imaginer qu'il puisse utiliser sa propre femme pour arriver à ses fins … Et pourtant c'était ce qu'il avait fait, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, y compris la principale intéressée. Elle aurait dû écouter Andromeda, qui avait refusé chaque mariage quitte à vivre une vie de célibat jusqu'à épouser Ted Tonks. Mais elle se vengerait, de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Le nom des Malefoy était déjà mort, depuis la destruction de leur maître à Poudlard par le très célèbre Harry James Potter, alors, qu'importe si Lucius mourait mystérieusement désormais. Qui s'en soucierait ?


	18. Réveil endormi

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

 _Note d'Auteur :_ _Merci à Hermystic qui se charge de la correction de ce receuil. Ce drabble a été écrit dans le cadre d'un défi du forum La gazette des bonbons aux citrons, les 100 façons de dire " Je t'aime ", il s'agit de la numéro 4, en italique dans le drabble. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !_

 **Réveil endormi**

Louis avait les cheveux en pétard en sortant de son lit, encore pire que le champ de la Bataille de Verdun en pleine Première Guerre mondiale. Il venait de finir ses études à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, dans la maison Serdaigle, en compagnie de Scorpius Malefoy et Lysander Scamander. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, c'était Lysander justement. Le blond entra, et lui dit en voyant sa tête : « Si tu es comme ça tous les matins au réveil, j'annule tout, tout de suite.

\- Dit tout de suite que je suis laid.

\- Non voyons, je ne dirais pas ça, la vérité c'est que tu ressembles à un lion comme ça, mais tu n'es pas à ton avantage, c'est sûr.

\- Idiot, murmura l'ancien Serdaigle, tu ne sais vraiment rien dire d'intelligent ? Je me demande parfois ce que tu faisais à Serdaigle, Gryffondor te serait beaucoup mieux allé.

\- Qui vivra verra mon vieux.

\- _Viens ici. Laisse moi arranger ça._ »

Le blond se dirigea vers son lion et commença alors à coiffer une par une chacunes des mèches rebelles de l'autre garçon, décidément … qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour lui ?


	19. En vie

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

 _Note d'Auteur :_ _Petit texte écrit dans le cadre du défi des Ship farfelus, du forum La gazette des bonbons aux citrons. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !  
_

 **En vie**

La première chose que constata Remus en se réveillant, c'était qu'il était mort. Il n'était plus qu'un simple spectre, condamné à errer pour l'éternité de ce monde, sans sa femme, sans Tonks. La jeune femme ne s'était pas transformée en fantôme, cela dit, c'était peut-être préférable pour elle tout compte fait.

Les mois passèrent, mais personne ne le vit à Poudlard. Remus restait à l'écart, il ne souhaitait pas revoir tout ces visages, ceux qu'il avait côtoyé étant vivant. Un soir, alors qu'il se trouvait à l'abri des regards, à l'orée de la forêt interdite, une présence s'approcha à côté, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle fit cela durant plusieurs jours, aucun d'eux ne parlait, et cela leur allait très bien comme cela. Ils avaient tout les deux leur cœur qui saignait, à cause de ce qu'ils avaient vécu de leur vivant.

\- Pourquoi es-tu encore ici ? lui demanda-t-elle une nuit où ils regardaient les étoiles, je me souviens du petit garçon que tu étais la première fois que tu passais ces portes.

\- Je n'ai jamais réellement été vivant, Helena, alors … ceci ne doit-être qu'un prolongement de mon existence humaine.

Elle ne dit rien de plus, et ils restèrent ainsi encore longtemps. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour ce comprendre, et pour comprendre qu'ils s'aimaient.


	20. Le bal de Noël

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

 _Note d'Auteur :_ _Petit texte écrit dans le cadre du défi des 100 façons de dire je t'aime, du forum La gazette des bonbons aux citrons. Il s'agit ici de la numéro 56, que j'ai mise en italique dans le texte.. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !_

 **Le bal de Noël**

Fred et Parvati sortaient ensemble depuis plusieurs mois lorsque arriva le bal de Noël du tournoi des trois sorciers. Les deux Gryffondors y étaient allés en couple, Fred en tenue de soirée noire et Parvati avec une robe rouge carmin. Elle portait également des boucles d'oreilles noires métalliques assez discrètes. Elle était tout l'inverse de Lavande, avec sa robe rose bonbon et ses chaussures à talons gigantesques. Lorsque Fred arriva, il lui dit : " Tu es magnifique Parvati.

\- Tu les aimes mes boucles d'oreilles ? Je les ai choisies en pensant qu'elles te plairaient.

\- _Elles font ressortir tes yeux_.

Les deux amoureux entrèrent dans la Grande Salle main dans la main et dansèrent toute la nuit.


	21. Injustice

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

 _Note d'Auteur :_ _Merci à Hermystic, ma fidèle bêta pour ce recueil. Ce texte écrit dans le cadre du défi des 100 façons de dire je t'aime, du forum La gazette des bonbons aux citrons. Il s'agit ici de la numéro 39, que j'ai mise en italique dans le texte. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !_

 **Injustice**

La guerre était terminée, et comme tous les autres Serpentards, Hestia avait été envoyée à Azkaban. Les plus extrémistes de l'Ordre avaient décidé d'incarcérer tous les verts-et-argents de plus de treize ans à titre préventif, en attendant leurs procès. Celui de Hestia aurait lieu six mois plus tard, pendant ce laps de temps elle était seule au milieu des détraqueurs, sans que Ginny ne sache ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver. La rousse avait essayé de les sortir de là, la plupart étaient innocents, mais Harry et les Weasley n'avaient rien voulu savoir. Tous ceux qui auraient pu l'aider étaient morts durant la bataille finale. Il restait seulement Luna, mais la pauvre essayait encore de remonter la pente avec le traumatisme de son passage au Manoir Malefoy. Finalement, la dernière des Weasley eut une autorisation signée de Kingsley pour aller voir Hestia, seule. Harry et sa mère tentèrent bien de l'en empêcher mais sans succès.

Lorsque Ginny posa le pied sur l'île, elle ressentit tout de suite toute la mélancolie et le désespoir qui se trouvaient sur l'île. Deux aurors l'escortèrent jusqu'au parloir, et on lui emmena Hestia, menottée aux poignets et aux chevilles. La brune était faible, cela se voyait sur son visage.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Ginny, il en faut bien plus pour me faire plier.

\- Hestia, murmura la rousse, qu'est-ce qu'ils vous font ici ?

\- Ils cherchent à nous briser Gin', par tous les moyens, mais ils n'y arriveront pas. Ils ne m'auront pas, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Une alarme retentit soudainement, indiquant la fermeture du parloir.

\- _Ne pleure pas Ginny_ , lui dit Hestia, on se reverra lorsque je sortirais.

Six mois plus tard, Hestia fut enfin acquittée et libérée, après un magnifique duel de plaidoirie entre Hermione Granger et Susan Bones. Mais, ces quatre mois avaient suffi pour la faire passer au sein de la population magique pour une mangemorte. De plus, les cours avaient repris à Poudlard et elle n'avait jamais pu valider sa sixième année, la forçant à reprendre les cours avec deux années de retard. Son passage en prison lui avait laissé plusieurs traumatismes psychologiques, en plus de l'avoir extrêmement affaibli physiquement. Au moins, elle avait Ginny qui s'était fâchée avec Harry et la totalité de sa famille, sauf Charlie.


	22. Pestiférées

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

 _Voilà le chapitre du jour, et une nouvelle fois un yuri, du défi Drabble tag/Femslash. Il s'agit d'un Cho/Pansy dans lequel elles devaient toutes les deux lire le même livre. J'espère que ce texte vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !  
_

 **Pestiférées**

Pansy était installée dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, dans un coin isolé. Elle lisait un livre de contes sorciers, pour une fois qu'elle trouvait autre chose dans cette bibliothèque que des livres en rapport avec leurs cours. Elle sentit quelqu'un se pencher au-dessus d'elle et commencer à lire le même livre qu'elle. Il n'y avait pas grand monde qui pouvait s'approcher ainsi d'elle, qui était traitée comme une pestiférée depuis la fin de la guerre. Pansy ferma rapidement son livre, se retourna et captura tout aussi rapidement les lèvres de son amante. Les deux jeunes filles s'embrassèrent avec passion mais elles furent également très vite renvoyées de l'antre de Madame Pince. Les deux filles décidèrent alors de profiter des nombreux avantages proposés par la Salle sur Demande. Elles s'étaient rencontrées quelques mois plus tôt, toutes les deux étaient déjà rejetées par leur promotion à ce moment-là. Pansy à cause de la bataille finale, Cho à cause de l'AD et du fait qu'elle ait déjà redoublée deux fois sa dernière année, une véritable honte pour tous les Serdaigles, alors que Lovegood avait réussi sa sixième année en manquant les cinq derniers mois de cours.


	23. Semblables

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

 _Voilà un nouveau texte, venu du défi Drabble tag. Il s'agit d'un Théox/Ginny qui devait se passer durant HP2.. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !_

 **Semblables**

\- SERPENTARD !

Le verdict était tombé, irrévocable, sous le regard ébahi de l'ensemble de la Grande Salle. Une Weasley … à Serpentard … À croire que même le Choixpeau avait une date de péremption. Timidement, la rousse redonna l'artefact millénaire au professeur McGonagall et elle alla s'installer à sa table.

Les semaines de cours s'écoulèrent, Ginny était une solitaire. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, elle s'entendait bien avec son année, mais sans plus. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque. C'est là qu'elle y rencontra Théo, un Serpentard de l'année de Malefoy et de Harry. Ils firent connaissance et devinrent amis. Le brun ne vénérait pas Malefoy, comme elle, et ils devaient faire partie des seuls Serpentards dans ce cas. Ils aimaient tous les deux le calme et la lecture. Un jour, alors qu'ils étaient comme à leur habitude en train de réviser à la Bibliothèque, et que Madame Pince les observait, Poppy vint la voir au sujet d'un ouvrage. Les deux femmes étaient amies de longue date, depuis leurs études à Poudlard.

\- Ils sont mignons, lui dit l'infirmière

\- Oui, ils ne se sont pas encore rendu compte de ce qu'ils ont.


	24. Un été très chaud

**Un été très chaud**

Lavande se promenait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il faisait chaud, encore plus que ce qu'elle avait prévu. Il n'y avait pas le moindre vent, et le soleil lui éblouissait la vue malgré ses lunettes de soleil. Elle avait décidé de faire un peu les magasins, seule. Mais finalement, elle se demandait si elle n'aurait pas dû rester chez elle. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait quasiment sur l'allée centrale de l'avenue sorcière. Personne.

Une idée commença à germer dans son esprit : Florian Fortarôme devait être ouvert, il ne louperait pas pareil occasion. Même s'il y avait peu de monde dehors, tous allaient mourir de chaud … et donc vouloir des glaces. Des glaces sous cette chaleur, c'était une judicieuse idée. La blonde se dirigea vers le glacier et y arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il n'y avait que quelques client devant elle. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, elle s'avança.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir Madame ?

\- Une glace à la citrouille, s'il vous plaît.

\- Mettez-en une deuxième, dit une voix qu'elle connaissait derrière elle

La lionne se retourna, il s'agissait de Blaise Zabini, un Serpentard de leur année. Le glacier leur tendit leur glaces et quand Lavande voulut sortir de quoi payer, le serpent régla pour eux deux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici Zabini ?

\- La même chose que toi je suppose, Lavande.

\- Et je dois m'attendre à voir débarquer Malefoy, Parkinson et les gorilles ?

\- Et moi à voir rappliquer Potter, Granger et les poils de carotte ?

\- Touché.

\- Coulé ? demanda le brun avec un grand sourire

\- Pas encore non. Donc tu es tout seul, et moi aussi … Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire du reste de ta journée ?

\- Traîner ça et là. Serait-ce une invitation ?

\- Tu n'as qu'un moyen de le savoir … Blaise.

Le duo passa le reste de l'après-midi ensemble, ils se revirent encore de nombreuses fois durant ces vacances-là, et durant toutes les suivantes.


	25. Un peu de douceur

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

 _Voilà un nouveau texte, venu du défi Drabble tag/Femslash et corrigé comme d'habitude pour ce recueil par Hermystic. Il s'agit d'un Ginny/Katie/Luna qui devait se passer dans la neige.. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !_

 **Un peu de douceur**

Katie était revenue de Sainte-Mangouste, meurtrie et distante. Elle ne souriait plus et avait le regard voilé. Ce que lui avait fait ce collier l'avait cassée, en petits morceaux.

Poudlard était recouverte d'un blanc manteau de neige, plus blanc que la fourrure de l'hermine. Ginny et Luna avaient entraîné la septième année dehors, pour profiter de cette ambiance féerique. Elles essayaient de lui faire retrouver le sourire. C'était difficile …

Toutes les trois marchaient dans cette couverture neigeuse, main dans la main. Elles s'assirent au bord du lac noir qui était gelé, Katie entre les deux autres filles. Un léger vent se mit à souffler, faisant grelotter la brune. Instinctivement, les deux cinquième années se collèrent à elle pour la réchauffer.

\- Je vous aime les filles, leur dit-elle


	26. Blanche

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

 _Note d'Auteur :_ _Petit texte écrit dans le cadre du défi des Ship farfelus, du forum La gazette des bonbons aux citrons. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !_

 **Blanche**

Il la regardait depuis longtemps déjà. Elle avait des plumes blanches, d'une sublime beauté. Il allait parfois voler avec elle, lorsqu'elle ne livrait pas de lettres pour son petit maître. Elle lui était d'une loyauté sans faille. Lorsque les années passèrent, leur relation grandit. Ils étaient devenus amis. Ils volaient ensemble, aussi souvent que possible. Il avait eu peur pour elle, lorsque le chien noir était venu. Il en voulait à son petit maître : le sorcier aux lunettes, Harry Potter. Mais il apprit juste avant qu'elle ne quitte le château, que le chien-sorcier ne leur voulait pas de mal.

Lorsqu'il chanta, au sommet de la plus haute tour du château, la seule chose qu'il regretta fut de la quitter, elle.


	27. Le cactus

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

 _Note d'Auteur : Merci à Hermy qui bêta tout les textes de ce recueil. Celui-ci a été écrit pour le défi Si tu l'oses ..., du forum La gazette des bonbons aux citrons. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review et bonne lecture._

 **Le cactus**

C'était le week-end, Neville avait rendez-vous dans la serre n°3 durant l'après-midi. Il voulait lui montrer quelque chose et comptait bien profiter du fait qu'ils n'avaient plus aucuns cours pour cela. Il croisa Hermione et Ginny dans les couloirs, elles le saluèrent et ils échangèrent quelques mots. Mais le lion repartit rapidement vers les serres. Il avait dans la main un cactus qu'il voulait lui montrer. Il sortit dehors par la Grande porte, il faisait frais, mais l'hiver n'était pas encore bien installé. Il prit la direction des serres et marchait rapidement, pour éviter d'attraper froid. Lorsqu'il arriva devant leur lieu de rendez-vous, le brun vit qu'il était déjà là.

Il entra, posa le cactus sur une petite table et s'approcha de lui. Il l'embrassa longuement et délicatement, puis leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as amené avec toi mon petit lion ? lui demanda le Poufsouffle

\- Un cactus, je me suis dit que tu pourrais le planter quelque part, si le professeur Chourave est d'accord bien sûr.

\- Merci, il lui plaira beaucoup.

Cédric enlaça tendrement son petit-ami.


	28. La française et le bulgare

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

 _Note d'Auteur : Merci à Hermy qui bêta tout les textes de ce recueil. Celui-ci a été écrit pour le défi Ships farfelus, du forum La gazette des bonbons aux citrons. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review et bonne lecture._

 **La française et le bulgare**

Gabrielle Delacour venait de terminer sa dernière année d'étude à Beauxbâtons, l'école de sorcellerie française. Elle allait passer l'été qui venait avec sa sœur et les Weasley.

Lorsque son Portoloin arriva à Londres depuis Nice, la sorcière se fit la réflexion qu'il faisait réellement trop froid en Angleterre. Elle quitta rapidement le Ministère et rejoignit le Chemin de Traverse, elle devait retrouver Georges Weasley et sa sœurs à la boutiques de Farces et attrapes. L'allée sorcière était agitée, c'était très différent de la dernière fois où elle était venue. En passant devant la boutique de M. Ollivander, elle le vit en train de trier ses baguettes, alors que la dernière fois, la boutique venait d'être incendiée.

La blonde retrouva Georges, sa grande sœur et Ron à la boutiques de farces. Fleur la prit par la main pour la faire transplaner jusqu'à une grande maison sur une île, ce n'était pas la chaumière aux coquillages.

\- Nous avons cette maison pour trois semaines, lui dit sa sœur.

Gabrielle vit que tous les Weasley étaient présents, y compris Percy. Harry et Hermione étaient également là. Juste après eux arriva Viktor Krum. L'ancien attrapeur professionnel était devenu professeur de vol à Durmstrang deux ans plus tôt.

Le lendemain matin, alors que Gabrielle pensait être la seule réveillée, elle s'installa dans la cuisine et se servit un verre de jus de citrouille. Mais juste derrière elle arriva Viktor, les yeux encore à moitié endormis.

\- Bonjour, lui dit-elle, tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui, j'ai toujours cette tête là au réveil. Et toi ?

\- Ça a été.

Puis le silence s'installa entre eux, un petit peu pesant, ils ne se connaissaient qu'assez peu au final. Finalement, Georges arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard, et à partir de là, le silence ne fut plus possible.

Les trois semaines passèrent très vite pour Gabrielle. Et avant qu'elle ne rentre chez elle en France, Viktor l'invita à venir passer quelques jours durant l'hiver en Bulgarie avec lui. Ce qu'elle accepta avec joie. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, malgré leur différence d'âge.


	29. Différente

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

 _Note d'Auteur : Merci à Hermy qui bêta tout les textes de ce recueil. Celui-ci a été écrit pour le défi Drabble tag/Femslash, du forum La gazette des bonbons aux citrons. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review et bonne lecture._

 **Différente**

Luna se trouvait dans un wagon du Poudlard Express, seule. Elle allait faire sa rentrée en cinquième année, déjà. Elle sourit, cette année allait être différente des autres. Et la raison qui faisait qu'elle l'était venait de s'incruster dans son compartiment. Hermione s'installa à côté d'elle et lui vola un baiser.

\- Tu m'as manquée, dit-elle les joues rouges

\- Toi aussi ma lionne, répondit la blonde en se collant à elle

Elles restèrent là, ensemble. Plusieurs heures passèrent dans le même silence, calme et reposant. Puis, elles arrivèrent à Près-au-Lard et se séparèrent. Luna lui lâcha la main sur le quai et partit rejoindre ces amis, la lionne fit de même.

Ces moment n'appartenaient qu'à elles.


	30. Embrasser le dragon

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

 _Voilà un nouveau texte, venu du défi Drabble tag et corrigé comme d'habitude pour ce recueil par Hermystic. Il s'agit d'un Cédric/Charlie qui devait se passer durant le tournoi des trois sorciers; J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review et bonne lecture !_

 **Embrasser le dragon**

La première tâche s'était achevée quelques heures plus tôt par la victoire ex-aequo de Harry Potter et de Viktor Krum. Alors que tout Poudlard était en fête, sauf les Serpentards, l'un des champions s'était échappé de toute cette agitation. Cédric Diggory venait de quitter discrètement la fête qui avait lieu dans sa tour. Il s'échappa par la Grande Porte et prit la direction du terrain de Quidditch, il y avait beaucoup de vent.

En arrivant au centre du terrain de Quidditch, il vit que quelqu'un l'attendait. Il s'approcha de lui, la lune révélant ses cheveux roux et ses yeux bleus.

\- Tu m'as fait peur aujourd'hui, lui dit l'homme, ta brûlure ne te fait pas trop mal ?

En guise de réponse, Cédric l'embrassa passionnément.


	31. Les dérives de la mission

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

 _Voilà un nouveau texte, venu du défi Drabble tag et corrigé comme d'habitude pour ce recueil par Hermystic. Il s'agit d'un Snamione qui devait se passer durant une mission de l'Ordre du Phoenix. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review et bonne lecture !_

 **Les dérives de la mission**

La guerre durait déjà depuis plusieurs années entre les forces du bien et du mal. Hermione et Severus avaient été envoyés en mission ensemble en Bulgarie. Ils devaient retrouver dans deux jours Viktor Krum. En attendant, ils patrouillaient à Sofia et dans ses alentours. Severus en profitait également pour étoffer sa réserve d'ingrédients et Hermione pour en apprendre davantage sur l'histoire de ce pays sorcier, autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Mais, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'était qu'en partageant la même chambre ils en viendraient à, quel était le terme déjà ? Ah oui ! À flirter ensemble. Et ce qui aurait dû arriver arriva : ils avaient fini dans le même lit, nus. Hermione avait pris beaucoup de plaisir cette nuit-là, bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait cru. Leur maître des potions avait toujours paru si sordide et si impassible qu'elle n'avait jamais songé qu'il puisse …

Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent Viktor, ce dernier se douta que quelque chose s'était passé et sourit. Lui aussi avait vécu ce genre d'événements lors d'une précédente mission, avec un beau rouquin.

\- En route, leur dit-il, on a pas toute la journée devant nous. Et vous voudrez être de retour dans votre chambre pour la nuit je suppose.

Les deux anglais rougirent sous sa remarque.


	32. Elle aurait pu l'être

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

 _Voilà un nouveau texte, venu du défi Drabble tag et corrigé comme d'habitude pour ce recueil par Hermystic. Il s'agit d'un Ariana/Luna, qui devait évoquer leur rencontre. J'espère que ce texte vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review et bonne lecture !  
_

 **Elle aurait pu l'être**

Luna était assise sur les genoux d'Ariana, son amante depuis déjà plusieurs années. Elle passa ses mains sous la longue robe de la brune et attrapa la fermeture qui la retenait. Elle la fit sauter, dévoilant le ravissant corps sculpté de la femme qu'elle aimait. La Serdaigle lui attrapa le menton et l'embrassa.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligées de faire ça ici, les interrompit la voix d'un élève

En se retournant, Luna vit qu'il s'agissait de la fille de Ron et Hermione, Rose.

\- Ne me donne pas de leçon sur le sujet, jeune fille, il y a beaucoup de bruit dans ta chambre depuis quelque jours. Je suis sûre que le directeur (nda : ton père), serait ravi de l'apprendre.

\- Néanmoins, l'interrompit Ariana, mon portrait est dans un endroit plus discret que le tien.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, je te suis.

Les deux femmes quittèrent la salle commune de Serdaigle et se rendirent dans le portrait d'Ariana, au sous-sol du bar de son frère. Elles se réinstallèrent dans la même position.

\- Dis Luna, tu te souviens de notre rencontre ?

\- Je m'en souviens oui. C'était lorsque le professeur Rogue était le directeur de Poudlard. Ginny, Neville et moi nous avions recréé l'AD pour lui résister, à lui ainsi qu'aux mangemorts. Et Abelforth nous a aidé tout au long de l'année. Je me souviens, la première fois que j'ai vu ton portrait, que je l'avais trouvé très beau. Mais que tu avais aussi un regard brisé. À cause, à cause du professeur Dumbledore je suppose.

\- Oui, à cause de lui …


	33. RAB

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

 _Voilà un nouveau texte, venu du défi 200 choix, 3400 points du forum La gazette des bonbons aux citrons et toujours corrigé par Hermystic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review et bonne lecture !  
_

 **RAB**

La guerre faisait rage à l'extérieur. Le conflit s'était intensifié depuis que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se faisaient la guerre au sein même de Poudlard et qu'ils rejoignaient respectivement l'Ordre du Phénix et les Mangemorts. Ce matin-là encore, Regulus avait été pris à partie par deux lions de cinquième année au détour d'un couloir. Et cela aurait pu très mal se passer sans l'intervention d'Evans, la préfète-en-chef. Elle les avait recadrés en vitesse, il valait mieux ne pas jouer avec le feu avec elle, sinon c'était l'éruption volcanique assurée.

Une fois les deux cinquièmes années partis, la rousse fit un timide sourire au frère de Sirius. Timide, pour les apparences, ce qu'ils faisaient le soir à l'abri des regards n'avait rien de timide.


	34. La première fois

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

 _Merci à Hermystic qui corrige ce recueil. Le texte d'aujourd'hui est issu du défi du mois des fiiertés, du forum La gazette des bonbons aux citrons. Pour cette fois je devais écrire sur une première expérience LGBT. J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review et bonne lecture !_

 **La première fois**

Ginny n'avait jamais eu peur d'être rejeté par un homme, car, lorsqu'elle faisait une demande, elle s'assurait avant que la personne en face d'elle ne puisse pas dire non. C'était comme cela qu'elle avait procédé avec Michael et avec Dean, même si ces deux histoires n'avaient pas très bien fini. Mais, aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes. Car Ginny n'allait pas faire sa déclaration à un homme mais à une femme : Astoria Greengrass. La brune lui plaisait beaucoup, mais elle ne savait pas si cela était réciproque, ni même si Astoria était "de ce bord-là". Pour la première fois, elle allait se lancer sans être certaine du résultat. Elles se retrouvèrent au Terrier, depuis la fin de la guerre, Harry et Drago étaient devenus amis, ce qui avait permis un rapprochement progressif entre leurs cercles d'amis respectifs.

\- Je, commença la rousse, je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire. Voilà … je … je suis amoureuse de toi.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, et alors que la rousse allait s'en aller, l'autre femme la retint, l'attira contre elle et captura ses lèvres.


	35. Captive

_Merci à Hermystic qui corrige ce recueil. Le texte d'aujourd'hui est issu du défi Si tu l'oses, du forum La gazette des bonbons aux citrons. Pour cette fois je devais écrireen plançant le prompt Chaînes. J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review et bonne lecture !_

 **Captive**

Luna était enchaînée dans un cachot au fond du Manoir Malefoy depuis déjà un mois. Les mangemorts l'avait enlevée dans le Poudlard express, à la vue de tous. Depuis, elle servait de moyen de pression contre son père, et de défouloir pour certains mangemorts.

Un matin, quelqu'un vint la voir, alors qu'elle était encore à moitié endormie.

\- Loufoca, dit-il, réveille-toi Loufoca.

La blonde émergea de son sommeil, il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy. Le Serpentard lui tendit un verre d'eau, qu'elle attrapa sans poser de questions et qu'elle but. Sa gorge était asséchée, les mangemorts ne la nourrissaient qu'avec le strict minimum, à savoir : un crouton de pain le matin et un repas un petit peu plus consistant le soir, accompagné d'un seul verre d'eau. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de boire son verre, elle le rendit au Serpentard.

\- Je vais desserrer un petit peu tes chaînes, mais n'essaye pas de t'enfuir s'il te plaît, sinon … Crois-moi tu préfères rester ici plutôt que d'être traquée par toute la meute de Greyback.

Le blond se mit à l'œuvre. Luna avait les poignets rouges et ensanglantés, il fallait espérer que personne ne remarquerait ce qu'il avait fait. Puis il mit quelques grains de sel dans le verre vide, dont il remplit le fond d'eau d'un coup de baguette.

\- Tiens le coup Loufoca, d'accord ? Je reviendrais te voir, je reviendrais.


	36. Rejeté

_Merci à Hermystic qui corrige ce recueil. Pour ce texte je devais placer le prompt "feu de cheminée", j'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review et bonne lecture !_

 **Rejeté**

Sa maîtresse venait d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée de la Salle commune. Il s'installa sur son canapé, roulé en boule, juste en face, et resta là.

\- Ton chat va bien Hermione ? demanda un ami de sa maîtresse, il a l'air triste.

Les deux amis s'installèrent à côté de lui, pour profiter de la chaleur qui se dégageait de la cheminée.

\- Il …, hésita la lionne, il s'est pris un râteau hier soir.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Ron, intrigué

Et voilà, elle allait leur raconter ce qu'il lui était arrivé, comment elle l'avait rejeté.

\- J'étais partie voir le professeur McGonagall pour lui poser une question sur son dernier cours, Pattenrond était avec moi. Et sur le retour, on a croisé Miss Teigne.

\- Attend, tu veux dire que cette boule de poil a essayé de draguer Miss Teigne et qu'il s'est fait rejeter ? demanda le rouquin, surpris

\- Oui, murmura sa maîtresse d'une petite voix

Le rouquin commença alors à éclater de rire.

Ce n'était franchement pas la peine d'en faire une histoire pareille. Pattenrond se releva, vexé, et remonta dans le dortoir de Hermione, et la prochaine fois que ce rouquin s'approchait de sa maîtresse … Il se souviendrait qu'il ne fallait jamais se moquer d'un chat.


	37. Les fantômes

_Voici le trente-septième texte de ce recueil, qui sera le dernier pour un temps, Hermystic n'ayant plus le temps de mz les corriger. Cette fois-ci, je devais écrire un Hermione/Mimi dans lequel Hermione était un fantôme. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

 **Les fantômes**

Des pleurs venaient des toilettes des filles, comme tout les ans à cette période de l'année. C'était Mimi, le fantôme des toilettes. Elle pleurait toujours à l'approche de l'anniversaire de sa mort. Mais, contrairement aux années précédentes, quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle et, avec ces bras fantomatiques, l'enlaça pour la consoler.

\- Si tu est triste Mimi, tu n'avais qu'à me le dire. Arrête de te refermer sur toi-même d'accord ?

\- Désolé Hermione, murmura la brune, c'est juste que … que …

\- Chut Mimi, murmura la lionne, laisse-moi te consoler d'accord ? Laisse-moi t'aider. Je suis là pour toi d'accord ?

\- Merci, Mione … merci.

Les deux fantômes restèrent enlacées, ensemble.


End file.
